NEWTs
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and James are waiting for their results, and Remus has himself a wee panic. SLASH RLSB. Swearing, sexual references, all that jazz.


A/N: OH EM EFFING GEE, TOMO WROTE FANFICTION!??!?!?!?!?

Why yes, she did :)

Oh wow, it has been months. I am so sorry. I've been struggling with my mum's computer (Windows... ERGH! I'm a mac girl through and through.) and preoccupied by the musical I was in :/ We finished performing last Saturday, which was SOOOOO good. Finally have time to rest again! I don't know what I'll do with my Sundays, now there are no rehearsals to go to!

I'm also preoccupied by a friend I've known since I was 8, who's having a baby in 2 weeks :) Shout outs to Jess and Brooklyn, I love you to pieces, and can't wait to meet my beautiful 'nephew' :D

So yeah, it's been awhile. I HAVE been active on Twitter, Bebo, Livejournal (Most recent update includes my reviews of HBP and Max, for people who are interested in that sort of thing.), and Facebook though, and will continue to do so, for anyone who just misses me for me. (lolbutnotreallycosthat'snotgonnahappen) And if you miss me for my writing, I'm a regular on the RP forum Hogwarts New Zealand I play Kyle Alcott (first year Hufflepuff/adorable wee gay boy), Gabriel Blume (Family member, hopefully becoming shopkeeper soon), and Maria Madison (As yet unsorted/emo and kind of a bitch sometimes). Flick me a PM if you fancy roleplaying, I'd be happy to meet your characters - Kyle's looking for a future male crush right now, if there are any takers :)

To make up for my absence I would like to recommend two amazing stories, which can be found in my favourites, both of which I have been reading OBSESSIVELY. Firstly; Muse, by remuslives23. She is honestly my goddess and I want to run away with her and make sweet, sweet love to her writing skills. And secondly, Dr Lupin, MA. by shakespeare's sister. This fic is incredible and I spent hours and hours reading it. Go do so yourself! (After reading my fic haha because you love me.)

OH, and there's a poll in my profile! I'm thinking of writing something very stupid to pass the time and get myself back into writing mode. I was going through some ancient files from when I first started writing fanfic, and came across a story called Hogwarts Hotel, where a bunch of characters were basically put in a Big Brother-like situation (except I've only ever watched three reality shows in my life (Spooky Camp, America's Next Top Model, and Who Wants To Be A Superhero) so I wouldn't know what actually happens in Big Brother) and wacky misadventures ensued. I really kinda want to continue this idea, so please vote and lemme know if you'd read it!

Hokay, enough self pimping/other people pimping/apologising, time for the fanfiction!

Warning: Manlove and swearing. What do you expect? It's me!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. As usual. Sigh.

Dedication: To everyone who waited. I'm so sorry! :(

Also; this was written in Notepad with a fractured rib (man I'm in bad health!), so sorry for the lack of formatting/spellcheck haha.

NEWTs

Remus Lupin ran his fingers through his hair for about the thousandth time that day. He was sitting in his, James, and Sirius's flat, waiting for his NEWT results, and stressing out. His nails were bitten down to the quick, and his face was raw from being washed five or six times that morning. His anxiety had been bothering his flatmates nonstop, until finally Sirius forced to sit down, placed a block of chocolate, a book, and a cup of tea in front of him, and demanded that he calm down. Since then (after going through the chocolate and tea in about two minutes) he had been sitting in silence, staring at the cover of the book still sitting on the coffee table in front of him, running his hand through his hair, and not responding to any outside stimulus. Sirius had been watching him for almost half an hour, counting the amount of times he ran his hand through his hair, contemplating getting him some more tea, anything to make his friend react.  
"He still pacing and ranting about how he's failed everything, swotty git?" James commented, coming up behind Sirius, mug of tea in hand. When he and Sirius had left his parents house, Remus had moved in with them, still too poor to live alone, while Peter remained with his parents. Remus could rarely cover his share of the rent, but the others were well-to-do enough to help him out, and they had been living together happily for almost three months, awaiting their final results from school, and enjoying life in the real world.  
"Nah, he's just sitting there now, staring at that book cover. I think he's genuinely upset, Prongs. I dunno how though... he studied about a billion times more than we even considered studying." Sirius commented, stealing James's tea and taking a swig. "Blah. No sugar. How do you live?" He commented, handing the drink back to it's bespecticaled owner. "Very well, thank you, and with an attractive redheaded girlfriend, I might add, something which you find yourself rather lacking." James commented, wiping the rim of his mug on his sleeve before taking another drink. "And I know what you mean, about Moony. But he's always been the one who freaked out about results. Remember when we saw the OWL results coming, and he actually fell in a lake trying to chase his owl? He'll be alright once they come, and he sees all the O-s."  
"Fair enough." Sirius nodded, and the two of them continued to silently observe their pensive friend as his fingers swept through his hair yet again.  
"I wonder what Moony looks like without his scars." James commented, after a couple of minutes of silence. "He had those scars when we first met him on the train, haven't you ever wondered what his face would look like without them?"  
Sirius shook his head. "Not really, they just... seem like a part of him. Like he'd be weird without them, you know? Like how you'd be weird if you weren't all speccy." He grinned.  
James shoved his head roughly. "Watch it, mate. I might see fit to give your face something to be memorable by. A broken nose, maybe."  
Sirius laughed at the rise he had managed to get out of his best friend. "Whatever you do, I'd still be prettier than you, you prat!" He grinned challengingly, waiting for James's response.  
James paused instead, looking back at Remus, who hadn't moved. "You know, maybe there really is something wrong with him. Maybe he died, and we didn't notice."  
"Maybe his mind is being eaten by maggots right now." Sirius added, and James pulled a face. "Gross, Padfoot!" He put his empty mug on a nearby bookshelf, and together the two of them crept towards their motionless friend, determined to get him to move, speak, or respond in any way whatsoever.  
"Mooooony!" Sirius said, nudging Remus's shoulder gently. "Wakey wakey Moony! Time to get up and return to the world of the same, with your buddies Padfoot and Prongs!" No response. Remus simply rocked away when Sirius nudged him, and fell back to position gently, eyes still resting on the book in front of him, hand reaching up to run through his hair. Sirius and James shared a Look.  
"This is not good." Sirius said, unnecessarily.  
"Reeeeeemus! The Daily Prophet just flooed, they said you've won their monthly chocolate sweepstakes! All the cocoa-based products you can eat, for a year!"  
No response. Remus blinked, to moisten his eyeballs, ran his hand through his already graying hair, and continued to stare at the book.  
"Remmie, a troupe of supermodels are here. They want to take you into your room and ravish you madly!" Sirius offered. Remus blinked again, chest rising and falling with gentle, even breath. No reaction.  
"This calls for more violent actions." James proposed, and Sirius nodded.  
Sirius took Remus by the shoulders, shaking his whole body wildly from side to side, while James screamed in his ear. "REMUS! THERE'S A CHOCOLATE PARADE OUTSIDE AND IT'S FULL OF CHOCOLATE COATED GIRLS IN THEIR UNDERPANTS AND YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL BUT ONLY IF YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. IF NOT, SNAPE WILL TAKE THE LOT."  
Remus swayed back into position, when Sirius released him, blinking a couple of times in shock, and continued to stare at the book.  
"Maybe we should call someone." James offered.  
"But... we don't know anyone smart besides Remus, and he's in a coma." Sirius pointed out.  
James eyed him. "I'm dating someone smart. Who likes Remus. And would be willing to help us snap him out of this."  
"Ohhhh." Sirius breathed, grinning. "Brilliant."  
James nodded. "I'm going to floo her." He headed for the fireplace behind the sofa, while Sirius continued trying to awaken Remus. "Mooony... MoonyMoonyMoonyMoonyMoo-HOO-ny!" He sang, into Remus's ear. He prodded his scars and pulled his hair, and even tried to give him a wedgie, all to no avail. James tried to ignore the one-man rucus while speaking to Lily, who said they should probably just wait for the exam results, which should be arriving any minute. James sighed, and thanked her, then blinked when the room behind him went silent, suddenly free of Sirius's noisy attempts to awaken their friend. "Oh crap. I sense an emergency. Gotta go. Worship you forever." James farewelled, reversing through the fireplace back into his own living room, and turned around, brushing soot from his face, to see Sirius silent, weirdly bent over close to Remus. He stood up quietly, walking around to see what was happening, and then froze. Sirius was kissing Remus. Gently, tenderly, and ever so sweetly. And Remus's staring eyes had closed, his face had tilted, and he appeared to be kissing back. As James watched in shock, one of Remus's limp hands reached up to curl around the back of Sirius's neck, and Sirius leaned in closer, placing the hand he wasn't using to brace himself against the back of the sofa gently on Remus's scarred cheek. All three men were so caught up in this eye-opening moment, that nobody noticed three owls soaring through the open window, dropping three officially sealed letters on the table, hooting, and flying off again. Time seemed to be frozen, and nothing could break it. And then Sirius moved back, breaking the contact with Remus, who smiled somewhat dreamily, his other hand coming up to hold the hand of Sirius's that was on his face.  
"Sleeping beauty. Always does the trick." Sirius smiled warmly.  
"Took you that long to figure it out, did you?" Remus smiled back, entwining their fingers. "Thank you." He added softly.  
And then James Potter ruined the moment, as he ruined all moments, with a loud sound that went something along the lines of "ERGLERGKHAERKL."

A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S SO BAD IT WAS QUICK AND I REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING TO SAY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST SOMETHING!!! 


End file.
